


Converging Hearts

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem, High School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom, Ben, and the reader all go to the same high school. It's their senior year, and Tom has a surprise for the reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EucalyptusKisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EucalyptusKisses/gifts).



As I held a small, faded, heart-shaped, pink valentine in my hand, I couldn’t help but remember how I had come by it. I recalled the day as if it was only yesterday. I was ten years old that Valentine’s Day, and my two best friends, Tom Hiddleston and Benedict Cumberbatch, were arguing about something on the playground at recess. Tom’s cheeks were red, and he kept rubbing the back of his neck as if he was nervous or embarrassed about something.

“Come on, Tom. What’s the worst that could happen?” Ben asked, and Tom covered his face with his hands. “Mate, she’ll love it! She—Oh, here she comes. Go get her, mate!”

Ben gave Tom a small shove in my direction as I walked toward them, and Tom looked at me like a deer in headlights.

“Hey, Tom! Happy Valentine’s Day!” I said, handing him a red card and blushing brightly. I knew it shouldn’t be embarrassed to give my friend a card on Valentine’s Day, but I couldn’t help it. I didn’t know why, but for some reason, thinking of Tom made my stomach come alive with a flock of butterflies. Tom, Ben, and I had been friends since we were five years old, and we spent nearly every day together. Thinking about Ben, though, didn’t leave me breathless and nervous. As Tom took the Valentine from my hand, his cheeks became even redder, if it was possible.

“Th-Thank you. Um, I, er, have one for you, too,” he said, handing me a pink, heart-shaped card. Before I could react, Tom leaned forward and kissed my cheek. “Happy Valentine’s Day, (y/n).”

“Thank you, Tom,” I said, and I think I shocked him when I leaned in and kissed his cheek in return. Tom’s hands were shaking just like mine were, and neither of us spoke for a moment. He tentatively reached out and grasped one of my hands with one of his.

“Sorry! I-Is this alright?” He asked quietly, looking frightened and hopeful before I nodded my head and gave him a gentle smile. “Oh! Good, um. I just…er…”

Now, as I held the card, I remembered how happy I’d been for the rest of the day. Ben had smiled at us for the remainder of the school day and all through the ride home in my mom’s car, like he was a cat who’d caught a mouse. At the time, I didn’t understand what exactly was happening between myself and Tom, but now, eight years later, I understood that we’d fallen in love. When we were eleven, Tom had finally gathered up the courage to kiss me on the lips. It was short and clumsy, but we were both smiling and blushing when we pulled apart. We were together so often for so long, that we quickly became our grade’s most obvious couple. Over the years, we’d never broken up. Sure, we’d had our arguments, but what couple hadn’t? Tom and I somehow always managed to work through our problems. Our love stood the test of time. The first ‘I love you’ had come when Tom and I were thirteen, and I was the one who said it. Afterwards, Tom made a point to say those three little words each and every day, and I made sure to say them back, even when we disagreed over something.

“(Y/n), Tom’s here to see you!” My mom shouted from downstairs. I quickly put down the Valentine and went downstairs to see my boyfriend. I flew into his arms, hugging him and holding him close, and he chuckled as he returned my embrace. “You two are so sweet together!”

“Mom,” I groaned. She raised her hands in surrender, and left us to our own devices in the living room. Tom’s cheeks were a light pink as we sat on the sofa and curled up together. “I’m so glad you came over today. I was just thinking about you.”

“Oh, really?” He asked with a grin before kissing my forehead. “And what were you thinking, pray tell?”

“Oh, just the future…and the past,” I replied, envisioning the Valentine on my dresser. Tom looked at me with a hint of confusion in his eyes. “I was looking at the Valentine you gave me when we were ten.”

“Oh, God,” he moaned, covering his face with one of his hands. “You still have that?”

“Of course I do,” I said, removing his hand from his face and kissing him sweetly. “I love you, Tom.”

“I love you, too, (y/n),” he said, smiling broadly and stroking my cheeks with his thumbs. Tom and I sat together for hours, laughing, and talking with intermittent kissing, before he had to go home for dinner. “Oh! I almost forgot! I wanted to talk to your parents before I left.”

“I’ll go get them for you, if you want,” I offered, and Tom thanked me with a kiss.

“Oh, and could you tell your mum that it’s about what we discussed on the phone? She’ll know what I mean,” he said, and I kissed him once more before I went to get my parents. My mom asked if I would go pick up a few things from the store while she and my dad were speaking with Tom, and I did as she asked—I was confused as hell, but I did as she asked.


	2. Tom

I hated having to trick (y/n) into leaving, but I needed to have a private word with her parents. I’d known (y/n) for the majority of both of our lives, and I loved her with every fiber of my being. I knew she was nervous about what would happen after graduation, and I wanted her to have some sense of stability in her life. Today, I was going to do the hardest thing since giving her that Valentine when we were ten. I was nervous—no, that was a massive understatement—I was terrified. I kissed (y/n) goodbye as she walked out the door, and I immediately took a steadying breath. (Y/n)’s parents were already seated on the sofa when I turned around, and I swear I nearly fainted.

“So what did you want to talk to us about, Tom?” (Y/n)’s father asked me, and I felt my knees go weak. “Are you alright? You look pale, son.”

“I-I’m fine, sir, I just…I’m nervous, I suppose,” I stammered, clearing my throat nervously. “Mr. and Mrs. (y/l/n), I…I love your daughter more than anything else in this world. I’d do anything for her, and I swear I would never hurt her. I know that this is going to sound mad, but I…I wanted to ask you…if…Could I have permission to propose to your daughter? I’ve known you since I was a child, and you know me almost better than I do. I swear I will provide for your daughter and protect her with my every breath. I know we’re young, but I honestly do think this will work. I love her so much. Please, may I propose to her?”

I felt almost dizzy when I’d finished, and I prayed that I wouldn’t pass out before I heard their answer. Her parents looked at each other and smiled. (Y/n)’s mother patted the cushion next to her and I sat down. She took my hands in hers before she began to speak.

“Thomas, we already feel like you are our family. We’ve actually already discussed this topic, so we already have an answer. Yes, Tom. You may ask our daughter to marry you,” she said, and I felt tears come to my eyes. Mrs. (y/l/n) saw my reaction, and pulled me into a hug. “Oh, sweetheart, were you really afraid that we’d say ‘no’? You’re a wonderful young man, Tom. (Y/n) loves you very much, and it’s been obvious for years that you’d end up together.”

“That’s very true, son. You’re good for (y/n), and I know that she’ll be overjoyed when you propose,” her father said, and I felt a huge sense of pride. I had hoped for the longest time that (y/n)’s father would approve of me, and now that I knew he did, I felt so happy. “I _would_ like to know a few things before you pop the question, though.”

“Of course, sir. Anything,” I replied instantly, and (y/n)’s mother left the room with a parting kiss to my forehead.

“Do you have a ring?” Mr. (y/l/n) asked, and I nodded quickly.

“I have one in mind, sir. I’ve been saving up for years, sir, and I was waiting for your permission to go and buy it,” I said, and he nodded pensively.

“Alright. Now, when were you planning on doing this, son? Do you need any help setting up a surprise or a distraction, or something of that nature?” He asked, and I paused.

“I was thinking about asking her a couple of days before graduation. I know (y/n)’s a little nervous about graduating, so I was hoping that if I proposed to her, not only would I be promising your daughter all of myself for the rest of my life, but giving her a feeling of a secure future, as well,” I said, and he looked at me with respect in his eyes. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to ramble. I’m just nervous, sir.”

“I was too when I was having this conversation with my wife’s parents. Don’t worry, son,” Mr. (y/l/n) said, patting my shoulder and smiling at me conspiratorially. “This is a big decision, and I know that this will change everything. Nobody could ever blame you for being nervous.”

“Oh, I was wondering if you could possibly find out her ring size, sir. I want the ring to fit perfectly when I buy it for her,” I said, and her father reached a hand into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. He handed it to me and smiled mischievously.

“We really did think this through, Tom. I’ve had this in my pocket for longer than I’d care to admit. Her ring size is on there.”

“Thank you, sir! I’ll let you know if there’s anything else that I need help with, sir,” I said, shaking his hand gratefully. We talked for a few more minutes before (y/n) returned. As she walked in the door, her father winked and walked into the other room. I crossed the space between us quickly, set the bags that were in her hands on the counter, and pulled her into my arms. I picked her up and spun her in a circle, making her laugh excitedly and cling to me before I set her on the ground and kissed her as passionately as I knew how. (Y/n) looked a bit dazed as I broke the kiss for air, and I felt a goofy smile plaster itself on my face. “I love you, my darling girl.”

“I love you, too, Tom, but what brought that on?” she asked, and I kissed her again.

“I’m just so happy to have you, my love,” I said, and I kissed her ‘goodnight’ before taking my leave for the evening. My mum jumped for joy when she heard that (y/n)’s parents had given me their permission to propose, and she hurried off to go make a cuppa for us both. I sorely needed it to calm my nerves.


	3. Reader

A week had passed since Tom’s exuberant outburst in our kitchen. Ben, his girlfriend, Tom, and I, and our families were all headed out to have dinner together. The four of us had all taken the seats around one end of the table. Tom had been acting fidgety all evening, and every time I touched him, he jumped and blushed brightly. I leaned in close to him at one point during the meal and whispered in his ear.

“Are you alright, Tom?” I asked, and he swallowed thickly. “Talk to me, sweetie. Tell me what’s bothering you.”

“Well, I—“ he started, but Ben’s girlfriend’s interrupted with a question.

“So (y/n), I know we haven’t had much time to get to know each other, but what are you planning on majoring in?” She asked, and I internally cursed her. Christine was a sweet girl, but she wasn’t very tactful, especially when it came to couples were trying to have a quiet moment or a private conversation. I kept my hand in Tom’s and turned to look at Ben’s girlfriend.

“Hopefully, it’ll be Film Production, Art History, and Japanese, but you know how things can change,” I said looking pointedly at Benedict. He took his girlfriend’s hand and got her attention, allowing me and Tom to have a private moment. “Sweetheart, please tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s nothing, darling, I promise. I’m just nervous, I suppose,” he said with a small, self-deprecating smile.

“About what, Tom?” I asked. He was usually never nervous unless it was something to do with a big romantic gesture, but he couldn’t be doing anything like that tonight. We were in the middle of all of our families.

“G-Graduation,” he answered looking sheepish. “I suppose I’m taking a page out of your book, love.”

“Then I’ll tell you exactly what you told me: I will always be here for you. This is just the beginning of something huge and amazing, and I can’t wait to experience it with you,” I murmured, leaning in to quickly kiss his cheek. “I’m yours, love. Forever and always.”

I saw Tom’s eyes start to mist over with tears, and he kissed my forehead before nodding in agreement.

“I love you, (y/n),” he whispered.

“I love you, too,” I replied, and before I could say anymore, Christine barged into the conversation once more.

“Oh, my God! You guys are too cute together!” She cried, getting the attention of the whole table. Suddenly we were faced with the eyes of everybody at our table, and both of our cheeks turned bright red. Ben nudged Christine gently with his elbow, and she looked at him indignantly. “What? They are!”

Before we could do or say anything else, the band started playing a song that Tom and I had danced to when we went to our first dance together. Tom stood and offered me his hand with a small bow.

“May I have this dance, my lady?” He asked with a playful glint in his eyes. I couldn’t stop a smile from stretching across my lips as I put my hand in his and stood.

“Of course you may, dear sir,” I said, giving a curtsy in return. I felt our families’ eyes follow us onto the dance floor, but I didn’t care. Everybody knew we were together, and they’d all come to expect that we would be romantic when we were in each other’s company. Tom wrapped one arm around my waist and the other took my hand in his. We swayed together on the dance floor, forgetting everybody else that was at our table and all the other patrons as we held each other close. I tilted my head up and kissed my boyfriend; it was quick and chaste, but it still left me breathless and flustered. As the song was drawing to a close, I moved to lead us back to our table, but Tom caught my waist and held me where I was. “What are you doing, love? The band’s taking a break.”

Tom took a deep breath and held both my hands in his.

“(Y/n), I love you with all my heart—with every fiber of my being. My darling, I…You asked me why I was nervous earlier, and I may have told you a little white lie, because I didn’t want to spoil the surprise,” Tom said, looking at me apprehensively.

“What surpri—“ I broke off, jaw dropping as my boyfriend dropped to one knee in front of me and pulled a small box from his pocket. My breath caught in my throat as he opened the little container to reveal a diamond ring. “Oh, my God.”

“(Y/n), we’ve known each other since we were children and we grew up together. I’ve been privileged enough to be by your side nearly every day. Tonight, my darling, I ask your permission to be by your side for the rest of our lives,” Tom said, and I felt an elated sob catch in my throat. Tears of happiness rolled down my cheeks, and Tom’s lips pulled back in a huge smile. “I know that we’re very young, but I love you with all my heart. I wish never to be parted from you from this day forward. I love you with every fiber of my being. Your kindness, beauty and love have captured me completely. I knew when I gave you that Valentine that I wanted to spend eternity with you. So, my incredible girl, what do you say? Will you marry me, (y/f/n) (y/m/n) (y/l/n)?”

I was already nodding before the last word left his lips.

“Yes, yes, yes,” I repeated over and over, falling to my knees to embrace him. Tom wrapped me in his long arms, and brought us both to our feet before spinning me around and kissing me in front of a whole room full of spectators. But I didn’t see them. I didn’t see any of them. The only person I had eyes for was my fiancé. A loud cheer went up from the onlookers when they heard my answer—the loudest among them was Benedict—and several flashes went off as people captured the special moment on cell phones and cameras. I brought my mouth up to Tom’s ear and murmured quietly. “I love you, Tom.”

“I love you, too,” he returned, before he put the ring—which I’d almost forgotten about—onto my finger. It fit perfectly! Tom brought my hand up to his lips and kissed my knuckles before he leaned in and kissed my lips once more. We eventually moved back to our table and our families, and everybody congratulated us enthusiastically. Benedict pulled me into his arms and slapped Tom’s back happily. Tom looked between him and Christine, smiling like a Cheshire cat. “It’s your turn next, Benny boy.”

“Oh, shut up, mate,” Ben said before giving Tom a man hug. “You two really are disgustingly adorable together. I knew it would happen eventually. I’m so happy for you both, but you realize that just because you’re going to be living together doesn’t mean you can ignore me. I’m like a dog: I need constant attention.”

All three of us laughed heartily, knowing that there was no chance that we could ever ignore our best friend. My parents walked over to us and congratulated us, and the rest of the evening was a blur. All I could remember about the end of our celebration was that Tom’s hand never left mine.


	4. Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooooo sorry that it took me so long to update. The words just didn't want to come together. Damn you, writer's block!

“Everything will be fine, sweetheart,” I murmured as I straightened (y/n)’s graduation cap. She’d been fiddling with it all morning, and I understood how she felt now. I was becoming a little nervous myself as the minutes ticked by like years and the seconds like centuries. (Y/n) nodded her head and bit her lower lip at my words. I brought my hand up to cup her cheek and gently used my thumb to pull her lip out from between her pearly white teeth. I leaned forward and kissed my fiancée’s forehead before pulling her into a tight embrace. “I love you, darling. We’ll get through this together.”

(Y/n) wrapped her arms around my waist and nuzzled my shoulder, pulling me even closer.

“Thank you, Tom,” she mumbled, rubbing small circles on my lower back. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“I love you so much, my sweet girl. Now, let’s get to the gym and join our classmates, shall we?” I asked, and (y/n) nodded her head. I offered her my arm and led her from the parking lot to the concession area of the gym where our grade was to meet before the ceremony. When we found Ben, all three of us gathered in a corner and talked until it was time to start the procession. Christine went to a different school, so she was somewhere out in the crowd spectators. The three of us had a quick group hug before it was our turn to walk out, and we all agreed in a whisper that we’d be friends forever.

The three of us took our seats while the Valedictorian began his speech, and I took (y/n)’s hand in mine. Her fingers shook in mine, and I brought them to my lips in an attempt to show that I was here for her. I felt her fingers squeeze mine in acknowledgement, and I smiled a little wider, my own nervousness fading away with every passing second. I could smell my fiancée’s perfume, and it became the rock onto which I clung as our principal began calling out people’s names so they could go up on stage and receive their diplomas.

“Benedict Cumberbatch,” he said, and we both watched as Ben climbed the stairs and shook our principal’s hand.

“That’s my boyfriend! Isn’t he adorable?” Christine shouted from the bleachers to our left. “Hi, sweetie!”

Ben blushed, giving a small wave from the stage, and (y/n) and I started to snicker quietly to ourselves. Soon it was my turn, and I kissed (y/n) before I proceeded to the stage.

“Congratulations, Thomas! And congratulations on your engagement,” the principal murmured as he shook my hand and gave me my diploma.

“Thank you, sir,” I replied and I walked off the stage to wait for my beloved. She crossed the stage a few moments later, and I immediately swept her up into my arms. I spun her in a circle and kissed her in front of the entire gymnasium full of people, and a loud cheer went up from the crowd. I could feel myself blushing as we separated for air, but any nerves I felt disappeared when I looked into (y/n)’s eyes. She was my entire world, and I couldn’t fathom a better way to graduate than with her by my side. “I love you, darling.”

“I love you, too, Tom,” she replied, and we finally got in line with the rest of our classmates. Not too much later, it was time for us to toss our caps in the air. Ben walked over to us after we’d retrieved our caps and he shook his head in mock irritation.

“You exhibitionists! Stealing my show like that,” he said in a fake tone of reprimand, wagging his finger at us like naughty children. A blond blur tackled him to the ground just as he started to laugh, and (y/n) and I cracked up at the sight of Christine sitting on Ben’s back. “Oh, God!”

“Sorry, sweetie! I was going for a hug,” she said as she clambered off of him. As Ben interacted with his girlfriend, (y/n) and I went to find our parents. Her mother embraced me and her father shook my hand, both offering their congratulations and smiling like nothing could rain on their parade. (Y/n) didn’t take her hand from mine for the rest of the day, for which I was grateful. I never wanted to be parted from her again, and soon I wouldn’t have to be.


	5. Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for taking so long to finish this. I completely forgot that I hadn't posted the last chapter. I've had it written for a long time now, and I thought I posted it for some reason.

I took a deep breath and looked into the mirror as my mother adjusted my veil. _This is it_ , I thought to myself. _In a few minutes, I’ll be with him forever._ My white dress looked surreal, even though I could feel the silky material hugging my skin. I couldn’t believe it. After all this time, I would finally be with him, and nobody would be able to tear us apart.

“Oh, sweetheart,” my mother gasped when I’d first shown her my dress. Tears had fallen for both of us when it finally hit home that I was going to marry Tom. “In a few minutes, you won’t be (y/f/n) (y/l/n) anymore. You’ll be Mrs. (Y/f/n) Hiddleston! Oh, I knew you two would be a couple from the moment I saw you together. You were so natural around him, and he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of you.”

My mother pulled me into her arms and we hugged each other tightly.

“I’m so proud of you, darling. You got into the college you wanted and now you’ve gotten the man that you wanted. You worked for the things you’ve got, and for that I couldn’t be prouder,” she said before kissing my forehead and clasping my hands in hers. “I love you, my sweet girl.”

“I love you too, mom,” I replied feeling tears start to build up in the corners of my eyes.

\---

The wedding march began to play, and I walked up the aisle toward my future husband. A single tear rolled down his cheek when he saw me, and I couldn’t stop my smile from growing even bigger at the sight of him in a tuxedo.

“Dearly beloved…” The pastor began, and I could only listen vaguely for the moment when I needed to respond to exchange vows. Tom’s eyes were filled with so much love that I could feel my heart swelling in pride that he was mine. I was so fortunate that we’d met. I honestly didn’t know where I’d be if I hadn’t been privileged to be first his friend, then his girlfriend as the years passed. When the time came, we both said and earnest, joyful ‘I do.’ “I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

The words had barely left Tom’s mouth when he pulled me into his arms and dipped me low before kissing my lips with more passion than I’d ever experienced from him. A loud cheer went up from our families, and we both smiled before kissing each other again.

Later when we were in the car that would take us to our reception, Tom and I cuddled in the backseat.

“I love you, Mrs. Hiddleston,” Tom said as he nuzzled my nose affectionately. I smiled and kissed his lips soundly.

“I love you too, Mr. Hiddleston.”


End file.
